


You Should Tell Him

by Vyxyn



Series: Tumblr Quick Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I love these too, M/M, Tumblr quickfic, they are so cute and lovely and deserve happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: A Stilinski father/son chat ends with a blushing Derek Hale





	You Should Tell Him

“You should tell him.”

Stiles looks at his dad in confusion. “Huh?”

“You should tell him.”

“Tell who what dad.”

The Sheriff rolls his eyes. “Tell Derek you’re in love with him?”

Stiles flails in surprise. “What? Why? I don’t know what you’re talking about old man.”

“Stiles.”

Stiles groans, hand raking down his face. “I can’t dad.”

“Why on earth not? You’re into him, he’s into you, just ask him out!”

Stiles snorts. “Yeah right, Derek Hale is into me. Right. Derek is one of the nicest, most humble, and amazing people ever. He’s smart, and he’s caring, and loving. Why would someone like him want someone like me?”

“Stiles, you are also all of those things. Except maybe humble.”

“I’m going to hide your cookie stash.”

John grabs Stiles, and puts him in a headlock. “Just watch Derek, just for a minute, then tell me what you see.”

Stiles wraps an arm around his dad and watches Derek. He watches while Derek talks to Isaac, glancing every minute or so over at Stiles. When Derek realises he’s being watched, his cheeks burst with colour, ears raging red.

Stiles' eyes widen. “OMG dad he’s into me.”

“Told you. What are you going to do about it?”

Stiles looks at his dad, fear in his eyes. “Dad …:

“Stiles, trust your father. Go talk to him.”

“Ok.”

The Stilinski’s unwrap themselves, and Stiles stumbles over to Derek. John sits down in the nearest chair, stretching out his legs. Melissa brings him a beer and sits down in the seat next to him.

“Is he going to tell Derek he’s in love with him?”

John nods. “Yep.”

“Finally.”

They watch as Stiles stops in front of Derek, Derek blushes again and then blushes even harder when Stiles touches his arm. When Stiles finishes talking, Derek’s head snaps up and he grabs Stiles and kisses him with everything he has. Stiles' octopus limbs wrap around Derek as he kisses the man back.

John and Melissa clink their beers together, just as Jackson yells, “About damn time Stilinski!”


End file.
